<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles by ElectricRituals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159745">Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals'>ElectricRituals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, M/M, Soft boys being soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is nervous for an upcoming performance but Geralt knows how to get him to relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This was written for a prompt I received on tumblr, come say hi and submit your own @electricrituals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt watched Jaskier flit around their shared room, the bard practically dancing with his movements. He hadn’t sat down since the two had arrived, too keyed up with anxiety for his upcoming performance.</p><p>Jaskier had been invited to compete in an exclusive bardic competition he had always wanted to try and now he was anxious.</p><p>“Jaskier, you should try to settle down and rest. You’ll have a long day tomorrow.” Geralt tried to grasp Jaskier’s wrist as he moved by Geralt but the bard dodged him.</p><p>Jaskier picked up the outfit he had laid out and fussed with some of the threads, “I can’t, Geralt. There’s far too much to do.”</p><p>Geralt crossed the room to where the bard was and gently pried the outfit from his hands, laying it back down, “Jask, there’s nothing left to do but wake up tomorrow and perform. It’s time for bed.”</p><p>“Ahhh, but- eeek!” Jaskier tried to move around Geralt but the witcher grabbed him by his waist and lifted him, carrying him over to the bed and plopping him down.</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier whined.</p><p>Geralt blew out the lit candles in the room before joining Jaskier on the bed, “Hush,” he said, wrapping his arms around Jaskier and pulling the bard’s back to his chest. “Rest, Jask. You’ll do great tomorrow but you have to rest.”</p><p>Jaskier let out a little content sigh as Geralt pressed a kiss to his temple, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the warmth of Geralt behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>